Linda Carter
Linda Carter is a former student at Twin Branches High School and current college student. She was one of the most popular girls at Twin Branches High. She was on the soccer team, softball team, spirit council and swim team and was the main female protagonist during the early seasons of the game. Linda's most notable storyline has been her relationships with Howard and Kenji. Duration: Season 1 (Classics Set)- The New Girl Season 12: Howard's Goodbye Storylines Linda started out as one of the most popular girls at Centerscore High. Linda had kissed football player Howard on the fourth of July. When the spirit council were asked to build a float for the town parade, Linda is the only person interested in building a float. Linda then asks Howard to help her although he refuses to and tells her to check out the auto-shop. Linda then goes to the auto-shop where she meets Kenji and she is able to convince him to help her build the school float. Kenji has a crush on Linda and the two grow closer. A mysterious guy named Alex who Linda has never seen before then offers to help Linda with the float and Linda agrees to let him help. Linda and Kenji are shocked when they see the float has been stolen and Wilson High girl Sarah tells them that Alex is really called Alexei and that he goes to Wilson High and he has stolen the float. Sarah agrees to help them get the float back as she believes it is the right thing to do. Linda, Kenji and Sarah then increase their team and use school nerd Spud as their hacker, actress Mona as their decoy and tough-girl Megan, who is also Kenji's cousin, as their driver. Linda, Kenji, Mona and Spud go to Alexei's house party where the body of the float is and Spud hacks the alarm so that the others can get in. Mona is then kicked out of the party when she flips out after seeing her ex-boyfriend, Hector with a new girlfriend. Linda then takes over as the decoy and pretends to be a jock and flirts with Alexei. Kenji then hits Alexei and knocks him out. Linda and Kenji steal the body of the float and Megan and Sarah steal the head of the float from the Wilson High Auto Shop. The gang try to escape although Alexei then wakes up and chases them with his Wilson High friends. Howard comes to save the day when he gives them a ride in his car. Howard also has a crush on Linda and Linda is unsure on who to pick. Popular girls Paula and Taylor then kick Linda out of the popular crowd as they do not like Howard or Kenji making Linda upset. Goth girl Dinah then notices that Linda is upset and skips school with Linda. Linda and Dinah gain an unlikely friendship and become best friends. Paula attempts to stop Linda from being friends with Dinah although Linda then stands up to Paula causing a rivalry between Paula and Linda. Howard and Hector then throw a party together and plan to play Linda's favorite song in an attempt to win her over although they then lose the song and perform it to Linda instead with Brendan and Spike. Linda then chooses Howard over Kenji. Taylor later apologizes to Linda for what she did to her so that Linda will vote her for Winter Queen and Taylor lies that she is jealous of Linda. Linda then votes Taylor as Winter Queen. Howard, Hector and Brendan are then accused of burning down the Wilson High library and are sent to boot camp although Linda and Amanda gather enough proof to get the guys released. Linda then starts to lose feelings for Howard and breaks up with him. Linda then attends the Prom on her own at the end of the year and Paula makes fun of her for not having a date. Linda then starts dating Kenji at the Prom. Linda and Kenji later break up, however, and Linda tells Howard about this who has set his eyes on new girl Zoe. Zoe's cousin, Sam then sabotages Linda in an attempt to make Howard choose Zoe instead of her although Zoe then discovers what Sam is doing and tells her to stop. With the help of his french exchange student Jean Paul, Howard decides to choose Zoe. Linda becomes confused on what she wants after this and asks Sam for advice after it spreads around the school that Sam is a matchmaker. Sam suggests for Linda to take a break and Linda then starts attentding poetry classes. Linda appears as a background character on the swim team throughout the next few seasons and later graduates. The character was last seen in The Island Party and was written off the series along with Howard DeGeest, Scott Delveccio, Angie Donovan and Sara Kessler. Personality Linda is a popular girl although she is also very sweet. Linda is confident and not afraid to make a stand, such as when she took the float back from Wilson High after they stole it and when she stood up to Paula after Paula tried to stop her from being friends with Dinah. Linda is very pretty. Appearance Linda has dark, slightly pink, skin. She has shiny, black hair that is all resting on her left shoulder and blue eyes. She wears a gray, neck-strap top. Ara and Aria (two twins who are in the L.O.L Sorority of Kingston University) are facially identical to her, although they have brown hair, a different color shirt and wear sunglasses on top of their heads. Age In Season 1, Kenji said that Linda was a sophomore and this information was correct as Linda graduated two years later. Linda was most recently in her second year in college. Trivia *She is a vegetarian and is known for her 'Free Animals' protests revealed by Howard. *She has a pet cat named Mr. Sprinkles. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:College Kids Category:Swim Team Category:Protagonist Category:Departed Category:Original Cast Category:Popular